A Spanking
by soleilnoire
Summary: When Hermione is caught 'having fun' in the Slytherin Dorm with Draco and Blaise, Snape decides to give her a little 'punishment' of his own! BZHGDM and SSHG AND HGGW . Smut, slash and and femslash. On Hiatus


This story is rated 'M' for a reason. If you're offended by slash or femslash, if you don't like 'oocness' or pwp, don't read on. However if you are looking for a pointless yummy story full of smut, then this is right down your alley. Read on.

--

Granger leans closer, her lips just touching the end of Draco's cock, her loose hair brushing across his pale hip. He sighs and rests a lazy hand on top of her head, forcing her to take more of his length into her mouth. She lets him.

He's lying back on his bed, a vision of pale glory with Granger kneeling between his thighs, her taut round ass in the air.

Blaise lounges against the end of the bed, shirtless and effortlessly handsome in the faint light. Only the growing bulge in his pants reveals the interest he has in the couple on the bed.

Snape watches noiselessly, content with just watching for a while. For a while the only sound is Granger panting and sucking and Draco whispering dirty words into empty air. Blaise watching, carelessly rubbing his growing cock through his pants and Snape hides in the shadow of the doorway, just waiting for the right moment.

In a languid movement, Blaise reaches out his hand and touches Granger's ass. He caresses it, slowly moving his hand under her uniform grey skirt. Snape swallows, all blood flooding to his groin as Blaise flips her skirt up. She's wearing a red and gold g-string, riding up between her smooth round ass cheeks. Blaise pinches her gently, his eyes meeting Draco's over Granger's bobbing head. Draco gasps and closes his eyes, pushing harder down on the Gryffindor slut's head. Simultaneously Blaise reaches around her and presses his fingers against her crotch.

Granger whimpers and the faint vibrations are too much for Draco. Snape watches with pleasure as the young man's muscles tauten and ripple across his smooth chest. He comes with a moan and a shudder, watching through half-hooded eyes as Granger sits up and licks her lips.

Blaise presses against her back, still massaging her through her red and gold panties. He presses hot open mouthed kisses against her neck as she shudders and gasps with pleasure, her innocent brown eyes wide and smoky with desire.

Snape listens intently as Blaise asks her whether she's a virgin. She replies with something along the lines of 'of course not', but it's hard to tell through her groans and gasps.

Draco lies back and watches, sprawling naked across the bed, completely shameless.

Snape decides that it's time to intervene.

"Well, well, well," he makes his way into the dormitory and fixes his most contemptuous sneer upon the blushing Gryffindor. Draco smirks and winks at the Professor. Blaise gives a rueful grin and relinquishes his prize.

"I think you'll have to come with me, Miss Granger." Snape says, taking her by the upper arm, "I'm sure the boys will be able to entertain themselves for the rest of the night."

Sure enough, when he looks back over his shoulder, Blaise pants are undone, Draco's hand is firmly around the taller boy's erect cock and their faces are pressed open mouthed together, tongues battling.

Hermione Granger stands nervously in front of Snape's desk, shivering slightly in the cold.

Snape steeples his fingers and watches her, her nipples are erect, pressing against the white cotton of her shirt.

"Are you wearing a bra, Miss Granger?" Snape asks, his face perfectly serious,

She coughs and blushes even redder than before.

"No, sir," she answers in a mortified whisper.

"You'll agree with me though, it clearly states in '_Hogwarts: A History_' that students must be wearing their undergarments at all times when outside their dormitories," he paused for a moment, "Due to, of course, the Great Orgy Fiasco of '23"

She nods and blushes even further. She knew about the 'Great Orgy'. There had been a book in the restricted section about that. With coloured, moving pictures. She and Ginny had got off together on that for weeks.

Snape delved into her mind as her eyes gazed over and came upon a very interesting memory.

_The hangings were shut and sound-proofed. Ginny pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her pale c-cups. Hermione leaned forward and sucked on a nipple, smiling as Ginny whimpered a little. _

"_The book, get the book,"_

_Hermione reached over a pulled the book from under her pillow. Opening it on a random page, she lay it between them. A boy with Slytherin robes was kneeling between a standing woman's open thighs, sucking at what must have been his professor's hungry pussy. _

_Ginny pulled her wet panties off and began to rub her shaven pussy. Hermione watched and began to feel wet herself. _

_The picture dissolved and another appeared in it's place. _

_A young male professor was bent over what appeared to be his own desk as a young Ravenclaw boy buggered him from behind. A girl was at the professor's head, her legs spread wide and her head thrown back in obvious ecstasy. _

_Ginny's finger's delved inside her hot, wet centre and Hermione pulled a big purple dildo out from under her pillow. _

_The picture was moving. The young boy's golden hips thrusting and the professor's tongue moving across the girl's swollen clit. _

_Hermione spread her legs and entered herself roughly with the purple rod. _

_The picture dissolved again. _

_A girl was pressed up against a wall, moaning lustfully as a tall handsome lad thrust into her aggressively again and again and again._

_Hermione matched the pace of strokes and battered her poor leaking pussy until she was moaning and shuddering for release. _

_Ginny was rubbing her clit in circles, torn between watching the book or watching her lover. Suddenly she leaned over and positioned herself between Hermione's shuddering thighs. She was still stroking herself frantically as she moved down and pressed her hot tongue onto Hermione's swollen and neglected clit. _

_Hermione screamed and came, reaching with the hand not furiously pumping the dildo into her body and pressing the red-head harder against her pussy. _

_Ginny sat up and pressed her own pussy to Hermione's. She twisted her hips and bucked, creating friction until she saw stars. She came with a shuddering moan…_

Snape is painfully hard. He clicks his fingers and Granger snaps out of her trance.

"I think this calls for my very own special punishment, Miss Granger. A punishment I reserve for my favourite naughty students. And you've been very naughty, Miss Granger."

He stands and stalks around the desk, his black robes billowing impressively and thankfully hiding his massive erection from view.

"Bend over," he barks and forcefully bends her over the desk. She gasps as he puts his cold hands on her arse and flips her skirt up.

"W-what are you doing, Sir?"

"Punishing you," he says and smacks her perfect round cheeks. A red handprint blossoms and Grangers shivers.

He spanks her again and loves the little squeal of pain.

"I guarantee you'll be squealing a lot more in the night to come," he says, cock painfully hard and pressing against his pants.

Hermione shudders and sneaks a hand off the desk to press against her aroused pussy.

….

Edit: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, people. :D I'm sorry to say that this story is currently on hiatus.


End file.
